


attention whore

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watched as Dean worked his way around the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	attention whore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "Sam and Dean start out hustling pool but by late in the evening Sam is standing back while the whole bar takes a turn fucking his brother."

In Buckstown, Colorado, like in so many other towns the Winchesters had ended up in, there were only three things to do, and after exhausting the 'kill things' option by exorcising the ghost of Farmer Joe Hobbs, Dean and Sam had moved on to option number two: get drunk.

Dean had evidently been more committed to this than Sam, downing a record number of drinks in the last half hour before grinning drunkenly and heading to the pool table to flirt with the locals.

Still sipping his first beer of the evening, Sam watched as Dean worked his way round the bar, flashing smiles at the beefy barmen, the couple playing pool, and the pretty young women in the short skirts.

Despite his carefully maintained exterior, Sam felt jealousy tug at his nerves and tried to remind himself that it was just Dean being Dean and that he shouldn't feel so damn offended because Dean wanted attention from someone who wasn't his brother for once.

However, those thoughts didn't stop him from gripping the beer bottle a little tighter when he saw a woman pinch Dean's ass as he leaned over the pool table.

Sam took another swig of beer as he watched the game, instantly recognizing the ploy Dean was running that evening. The couple playing pool looked to be around their mid 30s, and from their expensive clothes, Sam guessed they were passing through the quiet town rather than living there permanently.

Dean stood close to the woman, murmuring something into her ear as her husband took his shot at the table, and Sam figured that his brother had offered to help the wife beat her husband at pool in return for a large cut of the wager that the wealthy couple had playfully laid down.

The blonde laughed at whatever Dean whispered into her ear and turned her head to reply, her lips brushing against Dean's cheek in a light kiss.

Sam raised his eyebrows. He was more than used to seeing Dean flirt with other men's wives, but he'd never seen them flirt back so blatantly.

He gulped on Dean's behalf when the husband turned around just as Dean's hand slipped down the back of the blonde's skirt, and pushed himself to his feet, prepared to intervene on his drunken brother's behalf.

He froze, however, when the man smiled broadly at Dean and asked loud enough for Sam to hear, "You like my wife?"

Dean shrugged, groping lazily at the woman's ass. "She's very nice."

The blonde laughed and the husband took a step closer, skimming a hand over her cleavage as he told Dean, "You know, she likes you too..."

Even though Sam could feel the entire room watching proceedings, Dean was oblivious, words slurring as he answered, "I'm a very likeable guy, Mr-"

"Sir," the man corrected, voice low. "Just call me Sir."

"Whatever you want, Sir," Dean answered mockingly, but Sam's mouth fell open when the tall man hooked his fingers through his brother's belt loops and pulled him closer.

His wife slipped behind, easing the jacket off Dean's shoulders and then sliding her hands under his tee as she murmured in his ear, "Do you like us, Dean?"

Dean looked dazed as his eyes darted between the two of them but he nodded absently.

The couple smiled, and the husband prompted, "Kiss my wife, Dean."

Sam watched while the man turned Dean around and opened his mouth to protest as he kissed the blonde woman, pushing her back against a table as his hands roamed greedily over her body. The wet smack of lips on skin echoed through the now silent bar, followed quickly by the woman's moan of pleasure as Dean's instincts took over and he moved his hand under her skirt.

Part of Sam wanted to protest when the husband grabbed Dean from behind, pulling him into a messy kiss while his wife bucked under Dean's fingers, but the jealous, bitter part kept him seated and enjoying the kind of attention Dean was now receiving.

Drinking his beer, he watched as a stumbling Dean was led back to the pool table. The balls scattered as the man pushed him down, working his jeans and boxers down over his hips while palming his cock and working Dean open on his fingers.

Sam's own dick rubbed against his jeans, hardening even more when he saw the blonde peel off her panties and climb onto the table, spreading her legs wide and pressing Dean's mouth against her soaked folds as her husband pushed into Dean's ass with slow, controlled strokes.

Moans rose from the couple as they rode Dean and the other occupants of the bar gathered around the threesome, watching in amazement and, Sam noted, in arousal.

Pushing down his guilt at seeing his brother like this, Sam palmed his own cock through his jeans, biting his lip as he watched the man thrust hard into Dean's ass before pulling out and coming over his brother's spread thighs.

His wife cried out a moment later, swept over the edge by Dean's tongue, but before she'd even fallen silent, one of the burly barmen stepped up, slicking his thick cock in the other man's spunk before burying himself deep in Dean's ass.

Obscenely turned on by watching people use his cocky brother as a convenient hole to fuck, Sam unzipped his jeans and shifted to a better viewing spot as he settled in for the long haul.

He gazed, aroused, as the other barman fucked Dean's mouth, making come spill out of both Dean's holes before he was flipped onto his back and used again. He saw the two young women mount his brother, the redhead grinding against Dean's lips while the brunette rode his still-hard cock with moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Finally, he watched as Dean came, licking obediently at the first man's balls while the smiling blonde wife fucked his ass with the neck of a beer bottle. Sprawled naked on the table, Dean came with a groan of ecstasy as the glass bottle nudged his prostate, his own come adding to the mess on his body.

Gasping for breath, Dean locked eyes with Sam. The sleepy, drunken smile from those swollen, come-smeared lips was enough and Sam jacked off onto the floor, free hand gripping the table as he came reluctantly back to earth.

Scrubbing his hand across his face, he moved to retrieve Dean and made a mental note to, in future, try to stop in towns that had more activities than hunting, drinking, and fucking.


End file.
